A Tale of Two Lives
by itsjoey
Summary: AU. Sometimes, we just can't take things at face value. Lives are about to change drastically with the upcoming: school year, romances, encounters, battles, secrets. Just who is Hermione Granger?
1. Time and Friends

AU story. HBP didn't happen. 

Human nature dictates that we trust and believe at face value. Time allows us to discover truth among faith and friendship as we learn about skeletons.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I own Brooke and her circle of friends. Also, I don't want to be sued or anything, so I'm changing the names of certain peoples, but their history and backgrounds might be too recognizable to many.

I DON'T OWN (except for Brooke) NOR KNOW ANYONE!

Chapter 1: Time and Friends - Can't shoot them, can't live without them

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" chirped a cheery voice.

' Oh dear God, where's a shotgun when you need one' thought a girl as she groaned and rolled over only to pull the covers over her head.

"Hey now," continued the annoying chirp as she pulled at blankets.

"What on God's green Earth could you possibly want at the butt crack of dawn!" croaked the covered figure.

"Bella… it's nine in the morning," replied the voice.

"WHAT!" yelped the figure as she threw off the covers and sprang to her feet, only to stumble, "whoa, head rush."

"You ok there?" asked the voice.

"Brooke! Why did you let me sleep this late!" wailed Bella. At the edge of the bed, Brooke merely shook her head and smirked.

"Well, I felt sorry for you because you went to sleep so late last night. I figured I'd let you sleep in, if only for a little while."

"Gee, thanks. Now, I'm going to be late. You know how I like punctuality."

"Ok. I'm sorry. Would you like for me to jump into my time machine and go back in time to wake you up at your usual time? Of course I'd have to figure out how to and actually build a time machine, although I don't think that people wouldn't appreciate me around power tools as much as you. So, I'll get right on that. And in all the time that we've wasted talking about wake up calls, you could have been ready by now," quipped Brooke.

"I believe that was sarcasm, but my mind is not completely here at the moment, so let me get back to you about that," replied Bella.

"You do that."

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, like that's going stop me."

"Hey, one could try."

"They'd be unsuccessful."

"Obviously."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to get out of bed and head into her shower. As she walked into her spacious, marble luxury bathroom she called out, "What's on the schedule for today?" Brooke, anticipating this question, opened her trusty planner. It was black leather with a coat of arms emblazed on the cover, embossed with her initials, BD, which stood for Brooke Dashall.

"Let's see, you have a meeting with the prime minister scheduled for 10:30 am which should run until about noon. Then, a budget meeting with financial advisers at 1:00 pm, an appearance at the hospital for the new wing dedication at 2:30 pm, that should take about an hour. Then, you're off to a photo shoot at 4 pm for your annual portrait, back for a meeting with the counsel for the fundraiser at 6 until 9, then you're on the plane to Milan for the fitting tomorrow," replied Brooke as she heard the shower turn on."

"Joy," gurgled Bella as she stood under the steaming spray, washing away remnants of sleep, "Let's do just bagels and cream cheese for lunch ok? It's only a little while to lunch anyways and I'm not too hungry right now," called Bella out to the bedroom where Brooke was still sitting.

'Again,' thought Brooke. "Sure," she responded.

A few minutes later, Bella walked out wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe and sat down at her vanity dresser. Brooke moved to dry and style Bella's hair.

"Up or down today?" asked Brooke.

"Um… down."

"Aright." Brooke worked in silence for a few moments before she asked, "You ok? Are you completely awake yet?"

Bella just shook her head. 'That's Brooke for you,' she thought to herself. "I'm fine Brooke, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," she replied, "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Things in general, or particular? Particularly, someone?" she inquired.

"No," defended Bella.

"Yeah. Right."

"I've known you since our mothers' wombs. I'm your best friend. Don't think I don't know when you're avoiding the question."

Bella sighed. She could never get anything by Brooke. "I'm just worried," she said.

"Bella, listen to me. There is not a whole lot you can do for him. He has to come to you on your own time. You can't force people to talk."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Well, I said YOU can't force people to talk. I didn't say anything about myself, now did I?"

"True."

"Just give it some time."

"You're right. I need to focus on getting these things done so I can shift my attention elsewhere."

"You know, you're going to have to tell them at one point or another."

Bella caught Brooke's eyes in the mirror.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," she said quietly. Brooke raised an eyebrow, "But-"

"Carry on," said Bella with a note of finality. Brooke sighed. "As you wish, your royal highness. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound and Brooke went to the door, but didn't see anyone. Bella on the other hand, gazed through her mirror towards one of her massive windows where an owl stood gracefully.


	2. We Meet Again

Once again… I own no one (except for Brooke) and know no one.

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

It was another scorching hot day in Surrey. At number Four Privet Drive, the guy known as Harry Potter was sprawled across his bed. He was trying desperately to fight off the memories of the past year, of one in particular. 'He's really gone,' thought Harry as he looked out the small window in search of an owl from his beloved godfather, seeing none. 'God, I need to get out of this place,' he continued. Sighing heavily, Harry lazily rolled off the bed and sat up. Having been at Privet Drive a mere week, he had already finished all his summer homework in an attempt to escape the nightmares. 'Hermione would be ecstatic,' he chuckled to himself. Shuffling around the room, he threw another glance out the window only to do a double- take. There sitting majestically on the windowpane was none other than Fawkes. The headmaster's phoenix trilled a greeting towards Harry.

"Fawkes! What on Earth are you doing here?" he exclaimed. 'It's only been a week,' thought Harry, 'surely, nothing's happened yet.' Seeing a note tied to his leg, Harry moved to relieve Fawkes of his burden. Fawkes then let out another soothing tune as Harry opened the letter to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Once again, I wish to apologize for the events that transpired in the last year. It was never my intention for things to turn out this way. I do hope that you are well. My reason for this letter is that I wish to inform you that you are free to leave Privet Drive now. You have been there long enough for the magic to take effect. I presume that you wish to go to the Burrow to join the Weasleys, but I am sorry to inform you that that is not possible at this time. However, there is another alternative, but I can only tell you in person. It is of the utmost importance that you trust me. Although, I know there is little reason to. Please be packed and ready by 6 am tomorrow. I will be there personally to escort you to your new location. _

_Have faith,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Have faith!' Harry thought dryly. 'Yeah, that's real encouraging. What's this with a new "location"' he wondered. He was still mad at the old headmaster. Ater all, he had lied to him. Once again, he sighed, 'there's really no other choice now is there?'

Harry looked back up to see Fawkes still staring at him. "Thanks Fawkes," he said, "You can return now, I'll be ready tomorrow," he finished. On that note, Fawkes turned around, trilled a goodbye, and took flight towards home, Hogwarts. Throwing one last look at the retreating bird, Harry turned to start packing.

The next morning was surrounded in morning fog and was somewhat chilly. Harry rose at promptly 5:30 am, just as the sun was rising across the horizon. He knew it would heat up later in the day. Sighing, he opened his door and quietly made his way downstairs. None of the Dursleys were up yet, but he knew that his Aunt and Uncle would be up soon, and Dudley wouldn't be far behind, because he wouldn't want to miss breakfast. Turning on the faucet, Harry put the kettle on to make coffee. As soon as that was done, Harry sat down and waited for the rest of the house to wake. At precisely 6 am, the doorbell rang just as Harry's aunt and uncle were coming down the stairs.

"Who on Earth could that be at this time of day?" asked UncleVernon.

"I have no idea," replied Aunt Petunia.

"Boy, get the door!" ordered Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Just as he expected, Harry found none other than Albus Dumbledore waiting on the other side of the door. Looking older and more tired than before, Professor Dumbledore smiled and greeted him, "Good morning Harry, may I come in?"

"Hello. Sure, come on in," came the less cheery greeting.

Leading Dumbledore into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were in brought a sense of dread to Harry.

'This isn't going to be pleasant,' he thought to himself.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" roared his Uncle at the sight of the headmaster.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I'm sorry to have disturbed you at such an early time, but I'm afraid that this is necessary. May I ask where your son is?" Dumbledore calmly said.

"What do you want with him? Stay away from him!" shrieked Mrs. Dursley as she stared at the headmaster in fear.

"Now, now, there is no need for hostility. I assure you, I am not here to harm you."

"Professor, forget it. There's no use. They're always going to be afraid of us," replied Harry.

"I believe that things can change Harry."

"Can we just leave now Professor?"

"I'm afraid not. There is something else."

"Figures," said Harry under his breath. Dumbledore frowned at this show of disrespect. "Harry," the headmaster started, "I'm afraid, we have to take the Dursleys with us."

"What?" exclaimed the Dursleys and Harry at the same time.

"We have to hurry, there isn't a lot of time. I'll explain once we get there. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, please go get your son and pack some clothes, quickly now."

"Now hold on, you expect us just to pick up and go with…_you_?" blubbered Uncle Vernon.

"Yes."

"Now wait just one minute…" Dumbledore just sighed and took out his wand. The Dursleys eyes opened wide at the sight and they both began to cower. "Please, it is a matter of utmost importance," said Dumbledore, "your lives depend on it." Seeing no other choice, the Dursleys relented, both out of fear for their lives and for fear of the magic that Dumbledore could conjure. They raced upstairs, as fast as they could with Uncle Vernon's size, to get Dudley and their things.

Meanwhile, Harry was still in shock at the last few minutes. Dumbledore turned around to see his pupil staring at him in disbelief.

"Professor, but…" Harry sputtered.

"Harry, please not here, not now. I need you to trust me," pleaded Dumbledore. Within a few moments, the Dursleys all came back down with a suitcase in member's hands. "Mum, what is going on? I want to sleep!" whined Dudley, not seeing Dumbledore. As he noticed him, Dudley let out a girlish shriek and ran for cover behind his parents; however, he was unsuccessful in hiding himself, seeing as only half of his colossal body was covered. He looked quite ridiculous with his bum hanging out in plain sight. Dumbledore shrank down Harry's things and gave it to him to put in his pocket. "Ok, everyone, less than a minute now. Please touch this mug, just a finger will do now." The Dursleys looked at him like he was mad and in serious need of a mental institution. Harry, however, knew that it was a portkey, sighed, and took hold of the mug. He saw the others do the same as the familiar swirl overtook him. The last clear image he saw was the Dursleys' look of disgust, then shock when everything started to spin. Then, it stopped. They landed (fell, in the Dursleys' case) in a massive room, sort of like an office. The walls were a soothing cream and mocha color with bookshelves built into the walls itself. Two plasma screen televisions hung from the ceiling and huge bay windows gave way to an impressive view of London. In the center of the room, on the back wall, behind a massive oak desk, hung a coat- of- arms. Suddenly, a voice penetrated the silence.

"Professor Dumbledore? Harry?" said the voice.

Harry froze. He knew that voice, the one that haunted him over the summer, the one he's relied on for five years now. He turned around and saw none other than Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. In an instant, he had his face in a head of cinnamon colored locks as Hermione had pulled him in for a hug. As she pulled away, the door opened and an attractive brunette entered, flipping through her organizer, "Hey, you haven't seen my copy of the schedule, now have you?" said the girl as she looked up. Whoa… funky hat."


	3. Hi, my name is

Once again… I own no one (but Brooke) nor know anyone. Wish I did though.

Ok, so I know nothing about titles. I know that this one's taken; I'm just borrowing it. I do not know the person who currently holds it. No infringement intended. Only purpose is for fanfiction. No profits made whatsoever.

Many thanks to my reviewers…please keep them coming.

Chapter 3: Hi, my name is…

'Oh, my god! They're here! They're early! God, what do I do? Crap. Brooke's going to make a scene,' thought Hermione frantically.

Hermione looked back and forth between Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and what appeared to her to be the Dursleys, Harry's relatives.

'Wait! What on Earth are the Dursleys doing here!' she thought, and on cue, Brooke started off.

"Who the heck are you guys and how on Earth did you get in _here_?" exclaimed Brooke. Suddenly there was a loud "thump" and everyone turned around to see none other than the Weasleys appear along with, to her surprise, Professor McGonagall.

'Oh, no' thought Hermione as she watched as Brooke's eyes widened at the sight of the new arrivals. 'Here we go,' thought Hermione.

"GUARDS!" bellowed Brooke. In an instant, about seven people burst into the room with guns drawn and aimed at the ready.

"Milady?" one of the guards asked.

"Intruders," replied Brooke.

"Wait," said Hermione

"Intruders!" exclaimed Fred Weasley, 'or was it George?' thought Hermione, 'so not the point right now!', 'huh, oh right!'

Hermione was at a lost as the Weasleys,  
Dursleys, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, the guards, and of course, Brooke all broke out, speaking at once. The guards were speaking into their earpieces, requesting back up. Hermione took a deep breath and shouted, "WAIT! GUARDS, STAND DOWN! EVERYONE STOP!" Silence reigned and everyone turned to look at the steaming Hermione.

"Guards, stand down now. Put your weapons away. I know them. Leave us and not a word of this incident to anyone, understand? That's an order," Hermione repeated. Brooke only gaped at her in confusion. Ron was the one who spoke next as the guards were exiting the room, "Hermione? What the heck is going on?" Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples; she could feel a migraine coming on. She looked at Professor Dumbledore and said to him, "Professor, you're early. You guys were suppose to arrive during nighttime.

"My apologies, Miss Granger, I'm afraid there were circumstances beyond my control," replied the headmaster.

"Albus, what's going on?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," interjected Brooke.

"Brooke, these are…my friends," hinted Hermione.

"You mean..." Brooke trailed off.

"Yeah," replied Hermione.

"Huh, right, funky hats. Should have been the first clue."

"Brooke."

"Right. Ok, well, they're going to have to stay in here. They cannot be seen. I'm going to have to go make sure that this wasn't reported. Wow, 20 minutes into the day and it's already shot to Hell," mused Brooke.

"Go figure," replied Hermione.

"Ok, is anyone else as lost as I am?" said Ron.

"Crap!" exclaimed Brooke.

"What?" said Hermione as she and  
Brooke continued their conversation, ignoring Ron and the others for the moment.

"I found my copy of the schedule. Well, you're already late," answered Brooke.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You're not dressed. Why are you not dressed? I woke you up half an hour ago! RAWR! Why do you insist on making my job harder? I swear, it's your mission in life to make mine Hell," she ranted.

"Yes Brooke, it's kismet that you're insane," replied Hermione dryly.

"GET IN THE SHOWER!" came the response as Brooke pushed Hermione towards her bathroom.

"Ow, watch the hands!"

"Shut up and go!"

As Hermione stalked to the bathroom, Brooke turned to the others.

"Ok, well, there's an explanation in here somewhere, but it's going to have to wait. For now, all of you, and I do mean ALL of you, have to stay in this room. You cannot wander. So make yourselves comfortable, because she and I are going to be gone for about two hours. Hopefully, by then, the boss-looking man can pull you all up to speed," explained Brooke.

"Did anyone get that?" Ron whispered loudly.

"Again," went on Brooke, "STAY HERE."

"Brooke!" shouted Hermione.

"What?"

"What am I wearing today?"

The others stared at each other, wondering, 'what the heck?'

"You're wearing Valentino today," came the response.

Again, they wondered, 'what the heck is Valentino!' They watched as Hermione came out in a silk bathrobe and  
Brooke went to style her hair.

"Ok, we're so late!" said Hermione.

"Bella, chill. It's your meeting. They can't exactly start without you," replied Brooke.

"Eh, true," said Hermione.

"Ok, down's fine today. Let's get going," said Hermione as she went into her massive walk-in closet and came out minutes later in an ivory colored power suit with a deep satin blue blouse. Walking over towards Ron and the others, she opened a door to reveal another closet full of shoes. After a few moments she said, "Brooke, where are my heels?"

"I don't know," came an innocent sounding response. Hermione turned and stared suspiciously at her friend.

"Those are mine!" she said.

"Huh, yeah, they are. Thanks for letting me borrow them," grinned Brooke.

"Welcome," Hermione said dryly, "Fine," she huffed. She turned towards her closet again and picked out another pair.

"Those are very nice," added Brooke.

"Shut up," said Hermione. Brooke only smirked.

"Let's go," said Hermione. She turned to her guests and said, "Guys, you HAVE to stay in here. I'll explain everything when I get back ok? Mr. Weasley, the remotes to everything are on my nightstand. Help yourself. I'll be back soon," said Hermione and she and Brooke left the room.

"What the heck is going on?" exclaimed Ron.

"Why did that girl call her Bella?" said Ginny.

"Albus, what is going on?" said McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley looked on.

"When can we leave!" exploded Mr. Dursley.

"What are 'remotes'?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Questions flew, as everyone was confused. Harry stared intently at the wall behind the desk, looking confused. 'Why does that coat- of- arms look so familiar?' He walked slowly towards the desk and what he found took his breath away. Sheets of stationary sat on top, reading, "From the desk of Her Royal Highness, Annabelle, The Princess Royale.


End file.
